


Cause Baby You're a Firework

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, kitsch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Songfic to Katy Perry's 'Firework'





	Cause Baby You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask.  
> This is so low quality kitsch you could say it doesn't have any quality at all, but see me care

_C1: Poe Dameron_

 

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you_

 

* * *

 

  
Finn,  
   I wish I knew you'll be alright

  
  
They tell me to focus on working, on fighting  
\- and I do  
Because one battle won doesn't mean the war is over.  
  
But the notion that ones who worry can use their wanting-to-ignore-the-worries mindset to focus on the task at hand to be even better than usual is _druk_.

  
  
If only I knew you to be back to health, I could truly stop worrying and be my best again.  
  
You'd still always be at the back of my mind, but less pressing, not interrupting my thoughts, clouding my mind.

 

Finn, I've only known you for less than a week, truly only met you twice, and yet I'm sure you're your own person, more important than a number in the troops of the first order.  
I'm certain you'll earn your place in the rebellion.  
  
Because I'm certain you'll wake up.  
  
You have to.  
Please- if not for me (I couldn't know if you feel about me the way I do about you, wouldn't want to take advantage either way, you still have to learn how to be allowed to chose)-

  
  
If not for me... for the girl?

  
No, do it for yourself, Finn, for achieving your own goals, defeating the order and truly being free.  
Witnessing the fall of the enemy.

  
I want you by my side, Finn, selfishly the way I am, selfish the way you'd never be (although I'm sure you'd argue differently)

  
  
I miss you with everything I am  
Come back to me  


* * *

  
  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After the hurricane comes a rainbow_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 _C2 - Finn_  
  
_You don't have to feel_  
_Like a waste of space_  
_You're original_  
_Cannot be replaced_

* * *

  
  
Poe! You're here!  
I've missed you too, 'buddy'.  
I've woken up minutes ago but you're what I think about.  
I didn't know where to go.  
  
I'm glad I wasn't wasting thoughts about the order when waking up.  
In the medical bay, they thought I might have forgotten where I am after sleeping so long.

But they forgot one thing:  
The first order does not _cure_ their soldiers back to health.  
You serve, or you're a hindrance, and you die.  
FN-2187.  
That's in my past.  
I'm Finn, and I am glad you were the one to give me my name, Poe.  
  
I want to know so many things.  
Where have you been? Have there been fights?  
Where's Rey?  
She's much like me, in a way, leaving her past behind but not yet free of it.  
I'm not sure you'd understand.  
But I'd still be okay with telling you about it, because I /am/ sure you'd listen and not judge.  
  
But stories have to wait.  
  
It seems we're still in the middle of one.  
  
Let's fight, this time, side by side.  
A former trooper, and his pilot.  


* * *

  
  
  
_Drifting through the wind_  
_Wanting to start again_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Crazybadgirl45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45)


End file.
